


The Broken Galaxy

by DominatorBot



Series: The Love Story [5]
Category: Wander Over Yonder (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23789020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominatorBot/pseuds/DominatorBot
Summary: With Wander taken it is now up to Dom, Hater, Sylvia and Peepers to save him and the Universe.  It's time to prepare.
Relationships: Lord Dominator/Wander (Wander Over Yonder)
Series: The Love Story [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660777
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	The Broken Galaxy

# Wander Over Yonder

Dom was worried. It had been two days since Wander was taken and she still could find no way to get off this planet. The only thing she did in all that time was walk and sleep. And during all that time she never once saw signs that there was anyone else on this forgotten world. It had been the perfect place for an ambush. If she never asked Wander to take her to a spot he liked then this never would have happened.

Things had deteriorated so fast that she still wasn't sure what had actually happened. Olin had switched from being a cute, furry creature to a large, intimidating lizard. A lizard that had beaten her. But she didn't make it easy for him. There was a chance she could still end him, if she ever caught up to him. She just needed to find a way off of this stinking rock pile! She punched a tree with an enlarged fist.

The longer she was stuck here the more likely she'll never see Wander again. She could feel a lump form in her throat and tears threatening to squeeze from her eyes. It wasn't like her to cry. Even when things didn't go her way she usually just got angry and broke stuff. But this was different. Wander meant more to her than anything. He had saved her in more ways than one and she couldn't even return the favour.

The one time he needed her help and she failed.

Dom sat down. The day was starting to turn into night and she needed to find shelter soon. But she didn't feel like moving. Is this what it feels like to be powerless? Even when she had lost her suit she didn't feel as useless.

Dom looked at her hands. The lava powers she had built for herself were a part of her now and all she could think was that she would trade it away in a heartbeat just for the chance to get Wander back.

She curled up into herself, hiding her head.

A light shined down on her. And a gust of wind nearly knocked her back.

“Hey, Dominator! You just going to mope about or do you want to save Wander?” It was Sylvia's voice but it was coming from Lord Hater's Skullship.

Dom looked up at the hovering skull with its tongue sticking out. She would have laughed if she wasn't so miserable. So without saying a word she walked up and into the open mouth, unsure as to what she was walking in to. But whatever happened it couldn't be any worse than how she was feeling.

The loading bay was mostly empty. Dom had expected to see rows of Watchdogs. But all that she saw were Lord Hater, Commander Peepers and Sylvia. _Those idiots_ , she once called them. Personally, she still thought of them as idiots but also that she was no better. _I guess we're all idiots now._

“Well, well, well. Look how the mighty have fallen.” Lord Hater's smug face looked so punchable right now.

“I can still kick your butt Hater. Don't push me.”

“I wouldn't think of it.” Dom really did not like his face.

Sylvia saw where this conversation was headed and decided to put an end to it quickly. “Look, Dominator...”

“It's just Dom, now.”

“Ooookay, Dom, we all have the same goal: to get Wander back.”

“Sure, but why are you coming to me? And for that matter, how did you know where I was?”

“This was one of Wander's favourite places. I figured he would bring you here at some point so I took a gamble.”

“Okay, but you didn't answer my first question.”

“I don't know how or why this thing with you and Wander happened but I know you care about him. I've seen it. You're also the strongest out of all of us.”

Hater scoffed.

“So, what do you say? Will you join us in getting him back?”

Dom didn't spend a second to think about it. “Where do we start?”

Commander Peepers stepped forward, “Being cut off from the rest of the Galaxy, do you know what happened?”

“Only that someone called Olin had tricked me and took Wander. He had a ship but it was not like any ship I had ever seen before.”

“So you don't know. Domin... Dom, everyone in the Galaxy is sort-of dead.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Sort-of? What does that mean?”

“It's easier if we show you.” Peepers led everyone down a hall towards the sick bay.

Dom needed to take a few seconds to fully grasp what she was seeing. It looked like Hater's entire army was dead. But they weren't. They still breathed and showed life-signs but they looked like the life was taken right out of them.

“This is what Daamar was working towards. He must have been in league with this Olin that you mentioned.”

“Why do you say that?”

“This happens while Wander is taken at the same time. I don't like the timing.”

“Good point. So is there anyone else we can call on for help? Surely there must be people out there that would want Wander back safe too.”

“It's worse than you think. It's not just the Watchdogs that are like this.”

Dom's eyes widened.

“It's everyone.”

## 

THE BROKEN GALAXY

They had moved their conversation to the conference room where Peepers could show Dom the footage they had captured of the ring and the souls. But mostly they went there to get away from the disturbing not-dead Watchdogs. The sight didn't bother Dom as much as the others though. She had spent a lot of her time trying to turn the Galaxy into a lifeless husk. Seeing dead things was normal for her. She shuddered. What a terrible thought.

Peepers played the recording they had of the ring activating, spinning, lighting up and taking in the souls of the Galaxy. Dom watched with a hand under her chin. Sylvia refused to look at the screen while Hater had a grim expression.

When the footage ended Dom broke the silence. “We have to go through that ring.”

Peepers switched off the screen. “I agree, but I'm not sure if we can. As far as we know only spirits can travel through it.”

“So we need to test it. And we need to send a camera through for reconnaissance.”

“I'll repurpose a missile that we can remote control and attach a camera to it. That should get us what we want.”

“That should work. Get on that.”

“Um, excuse me, I'm the one that gives orders on _my_ ship.” Hater interjected. “Peepers, do that thing you said you were going to do.”

“Aye, sir.”

There was a silence in the room as the four of them thought about the question that bothered them the most. “Why are the four of us still fine?” Dom asked the question.

They all looked at each other. The answer seemed obvious. They all said, “Wander.” No one knew how he had accomplished this but they were glad that he did. It gave them a fighting chance.

Dom stared at the black screen as Peepers left the conference room. In her mind's eye she could see the ring. Wander was so close and still there was nothing she could do... yet.

Turning to Sylvia Dom asked, “Can we talk for a minute?”

Sylvia, taken by surprise, answered. “Uh, sure. Later Hater.”

Lord Hater grunted.

Dom and Sylvia stepped out into the hall.

“What is it?”

“I don't expect or even want your forgiveness. I don't think I deserve it. I just want you to know that I'm not the person you think I am any more.”

“Good. Because I don't think I can forgive you. But I saw what happened with you and Wander at that restaurant. I saw how him getting hurt upset you. And all I thought was 'I would have done the same thing.' I believe you when you say that you have changed. Wander seems to be really good at doing that.”

“He is, isn't he?” Dom looked away.

“You know, I used to be a bad person. Until I met Wander.”

“You were?”

“Oh, yeah. I was a bad ass bounty hunter. And a pretty good one too until one day a bounty came in for Wander. I don't know who issued it and I didn't care. They were paying well and that was good enough.”

“So what happened?”

“He happened. I caught up to him and was ready to take him back. But, you know Wander. He starts talking and saying things that worm into your head. Things you can't stop thinking about. And then before you know it you're his friend.”

Dom shook her head but she was smiling. “How does he do that?”

“Beats me. But I'm glad he does.”

“Do you think he's alright?”

“I hope so. I can't imagine the Galaxy without Wander in it.”

“Funny, neither can I.”

* * *

Wander was tied down to a chair. His hands and legs were secured in place and his hat was on the floor on the other side of the room. Above and behind him was a thick glass cylinder where he could see the souls inside moving downwards. They were heading for the core of the diamond-shaped station.

He was still in the dark as to why Olin was doing this. When they arrived Olin had said to him that he would explain everything eventually, he just had to wait a little longer. But Wander didn't feel like waiting. Every second he spent trapped was one he could be spending trying to save these souls.

But what could he do? His restraints were too tight and even if he could get out he had no idea where he was or what he should do. He wished Dominator and Sylvia were here. They would know what to do.

The door opened and Olin stepped in, his large lizard form stomped towards him. “I apologise for keeping you waiting.” He pressed a button on the remote he was holding. The restraints detached from the chair but remained as bracelets on his wrists and ankles.

Wander hopped off the chair and went to get a better look at the glass tube behind him. Even with a better angle he still couldn't see where the souls were headed.

“You want to know more about this machine?”

“That's one question I have. But I really want to know who you are and why you're doing this?”

“The answer is long and complicated so I thought I'd at least let you walk with me while I explained. Also, don't think about escaping. Those bracelets aren't just for show.”

Wander looked at his wrists. They were too tight to shake off but that didn't stop him from trying.

Olin stepped aside and allowed Wander to exit first. The hallway was wide and tall with many windows. Wander could see dozens of rings, all still pouring the souls in. They began their walk through the station. “I built this place a long time ago. It took many years, more years than a single lifetime, to accomplish this.”

“What for? Why do you need these souls?”

“I first need to explain myself before I come to that.”

“Okay. So who are you?”

“Olin is my real name. And I wasn't lying, not entirely, when I said I was like you once.”

“About helping people? What changed?”

“Everything. Tell me, what do you know about the Star Nomads?”

“Not much, really. All I know are from stories. A race of beings who travel the Universe, helping and healing wherever they go.”

“What if I told you that they aren't a race?”

Wander was puzzled. “I don't understand. Am I not a Star Nomad?”

“Oh, yeah most certainly are. But contrary to popular fiction Star Nomads aren't born, they are chosen.”

This wasn't what Wander was expecting. “We are? By who?”

“That is a question I have no answer for.”

Wander looked around the hall they were in. Nothing looked all that unique to him.

“How do you know all this?”

Olin took a deep breath. “Let me explain: When I was young I travelled the Galaxy that I was born in with my younger sister. Our parents died when we were quite young but we were always there for each other. Over time, as we explored our home Galaxy we came across many different people, most of whom needed help in some capacity. I didn't want anything to do with helping strangers at first but my sister, Milna, she was the kind one. Always ready to lend a helping hand.

“After seeing the joy she would bring to the people she helped I admit I was taken in by it. We then went from planet to planet, solving problems and fixing things. Milna would never ask for anything in return whereas I always would. I reasoned that if we're helping people we should at least expect something in return.”

Wander shook his head.

Olin ignored him and continued: “Milna would get cross with me and say that it's not about expecting a reward, it's about doing the right thing because it is the right thing to do. I didn't understand her.”

Wander was about to say that he did but thought better of it.

“Then, one day, Milna had changed. It was a subtle shift, and one only I saw because I was so close to her. Her personality remained the same. Something deep inside her had altered. I noticed the effect she had on others was different. Like her kindness now rubbed of on them. And that kindness would then spread to others.

“What did you call it? Contagious positivity. I can tell you right now that it's real and the Star Nomad's can spread it.

“For a while it was fine. Watching her heal others by merely being there, but soon I started to get jealous. I wanted the power to make people happy. I helped folks just as much as she did, so why was I denied the same ability?

“At the time I didn't know the answer. But now I do.

“She was pure. She held no hate in her body and loved everyone and everything equally. She would gladly have sacrificed herself to save others.” Olin looked down at Wander. “Sound familiar?”

Wander turned his head away. “It does.”

“That is how the Star Nomads are chosen. Rare and unique individuals across the cosmos who refuse to give in to hatred even when they have every right to be angry. People who always see the good in others and try their best to bring it out in them.”

Wander thought about Dom.

“What happened with Milna?” He asked.

Olin bowed his head. “I killed her.”

Wander was shocked. “You what?”

“It was not my intention. I had become so enraged with being denied what I should have received that I tried to prove to the Universe that I earned the right to have what Milna had. I was a good person, why was I being ignored?”

“What did you do?”

“There was a villain that Milna had tried to save but he was particularly unresponsive to her attempts. So I decided that I would prove I am worthy by making this Bad Guy good. But I failed. As punishment for my failure he attacked Milna and struck her down. She fell to her injuries within minutes.”

“I'm so sorry.”

“Overcome with grief and anger I lashed out at him and killed him with my bare hands.” Olin stared straight ahead. It was as if he forgot Wander was even there.

“You shouldn't blame yourself for Milna's death. You can't control the actions of others, Olin.”

“You always have a choice Wander, and those choices have consequences. Milna dying was a consequence of a choice I had made.

“After that I left the Galaxy and wandered the Universe until one day I came across another Star Nomad. He sensed my suffering and offered to help. I told him that there was nothing he could do. But he refused to leave my side. And so, I killed him too.”

Wander lowered his head.

“That was when I heard it. It was a sound I had subconsciously heard before but didn't pay much attention to. It sounded like a cry of pain that came from deep inside the Universe.

“I knew then that there was something that connected the Star Nomads and I was determined to find out what that was.

“I traversed the Universe, uncovering the secrets it held. That is how I am able to change shape and learned the power of telekinesis.”

“But you still have not answered why you are capturing souls?”

“Because that is another thing I discovered. After conducting some 'experiments' I uncovered a secret that no one knew was hiding. I found that every soul that came into contact with a Star Nomad changes, a piece of the Nomad is added to the contacted soul and that piece touches others like an infection, your contagious positivity, if you will.

“That was when my plan started to take shape. I began construction of this station with the purpose of acquiring these Nomad touched souls. But I needed many for my plan to work, more than I could discover on my own. So I acquired agents, brainwashed them, and sent them out into the Universe to find the Galaxies most affected by the Star Nomads.

“When a list of potential Galaxies arrived I personally chose each one to keep track of. Most of the Galaxies at that time were untouched by Nomads, meaning that most souls had not come into contact with them yet. So I had to wait. I had to wait for my chosen Galaxies to fill with viable souls. As many as possible.

“And then I slept. For a long time. Until recently when Daamar contacted me about your Galaxy and how it nearly lost its souls. Thanks to your Dominator.”

Olin stared through a window, his back towards Wander. “But he also told me about you. And that was when I realised that my plan was missing a key component. It needed you.”

Wander found it difficult to speak. There was too much information being thrown at him for him to fully understand what was happening. What exactly did Olin need him for?

“And soon I can finally have my sister back.”

* * *

Peepers gutted one of the missiles, removing the explosives and installing a sophisticated remote control system. Making it ready for him to have complete control over its trajectory when it launched. After he sealed the outer casing he placed a camera on the exterior of the missile. Now all he had to do was shoot it at the ring, do some looking around and bring it back. Should be simple enough.

Sylvia joined him in the torpedo bay. “How's it going, Peeps?”

“I've got the missile ready to go and the camera is attached. Just need to prepare it for launch.”

Sylvia rubber her hands together. “Hopefully we can find something that will help.”

Peepers shoved the missile back into the launcher then dusted his hands. “All ready to go.”

“Hey, before we go I just want to say thanks.”

Peepers was taken aback. “For what?”

“You're helping save the Galaxy and Wander. I appreciate it.”

“Look I'm only doing this so that when things return to normal Lord Hater can get back to conquering the Galaxy with my help.”

Sylvia rolled her eyes. “Peepers have you ever asked yourself why you want to go back to that?”

“Because I'm evil as is Lord Hater and we made a deal with each other that some day we will rule the Galaxy and eventually the Universe!”

“But, I mean, you're hardly that evil.”

Peepers was horrified. “Excuse me?”

“Well look what happened with Dominator. She came in, kicked your butts and nearly destroyed everything. And now there's someone called Olin draining souls from the Galaxy for whatever reason. You just don't measure up.”

“When this is all over I'll prove to you that I can be just as evil as those two.”

“But why? What do you gain from doing that?”

“Respect! People will finally start to take me seriously.”

“If we save the Galaxy you'll have everyone's respect. Isn't that enough?”

Peepers didn't know how to reply. He had always been able to relate with Sylvia but he wasn't about to let her talk him away from a life of evil-doing. “I'll be on the bridge.”

As he walked past her she said, “Think about Dom. If she can stop being evil then there's hope for any one. Even you.”

Peepers continued walking away from her.

* * *

Dom was on the bridge with Lord Hater who was sitting with his back to her. It wasn't too long ago that he had tried asking her out on a date and she laughed in his face about it. At the time she found it quite humorous that Hater thought he had a chance with her. If he had asked her now though she considered she would be more tactful about it.

“What's taking him so long?”

“Anxious, Hater?”

“No, of course not. I just want him to hurry up that's all.”

“You wouldn't be concerned for Wander, would you?”

“What? Never! I hate him!”

“Hater, you don't have to pretend with me. I can see right through it.”

“What are you talking about?”

“You like Wander.”

“Uh, no I don't. I totally hate him.”

“I hated him too, once.” She countered.

“You got Wandered. That won't happen to me.”

“I think it already has. You just won't admit it.”

Green electricity sparked around Hater's hands.

Dom saw the green glow from his hands. “Same old story. Someone tells you something you don't want to hear and instead of listening you go straight to anger.”

The lightning dimmed a little.

“I used to do that too. It was easier to ignore what made you really angry and blame it on the one person who saw past that. Sure he can be annoying and he can come on too strong but he does mean the best for us. It was difficult for me to admit it at first, like you. But if you open up to it I can guarantee you won't regret it. When we get Wander back I hope you can see him for what he really is.”

“And what's that?”

“Your friend.”

Hater grumbled to himself, unwilling to say anything to her. He wasn't sure if she was right or wrong but one thing was certain, Dominator had definitely changed. Somehow, against all logic, Wander had gotten to through to her. It made Hater wonder if there was any point in resisting any more. If Dom couldn't hold out against Wander then what hope did he have?

“And I know this comes a little late but I'm sorry for how I treated you. You don't have to accept it, I just needed to say it.”

Hater spun his chair around to face her. She had an earnest half-smile on her face that made him see that she wasn't tricking him into an insult. It was the final proof that she was no longer Lord Dominator. She was Dom. A new person that Hater had never actually met before.

Then he got an idea. He held out his hand, the green lightning gone, offering her a handshake. “I don't think I properly greeted you to my ship. Welcome to the Skullship, Dom. I'm Lord Hater, Number One Superstar.” He grinned.

Dom smiled fully and took his hand and shook it. “Nice to meet you, Lord Hater.”

Commander Peepers entered the bridge and caught Hater and Dom shaking hands. He didn't say anything. Things were already confusing enough without those two becoming friends.

“Missile is ready, sir. On your order I will launch and we will finally see what is on the other side of that ring.”

“You have my permission, Peepers. Launch the missile!”

Peepers hit the button and fired the modified torpedo at the ring. Everyone watched the camera feed as the missile came closer to the massive ring. Souls were still being pulled into the portal as the missile made contact.

There was static for a few seconds while the missile transitioned to the other side of the ring. Peepers gasped at what he saw. Hater got up from his chair and walked over to the screen. Dom folded her arms and stared at the far away diamond-shaped station. She _knew_ Wander was there.

“Peepers, what is all that?”

Sylvia joined them on the bridge. “Have you found something?”

Dom only nodded at her.

“It looks like ours wasn't the only Galaxy that was hit. I can't do a full scan but it looks like there are hundreds of rings if not a thousand. And they are all sending the souls to that structure there.” He pointed at the diamond.

Hater slammed his fists together. “Then that's we we're going. Can you fly the missile in closer?”

“Let's see if this works.”

Peepers took hold of the control stick and eased the converted missile towards the ominous station. As Peepers made the approach Dom saw the strange ship that belonged to Olin. Her hunch had been correct at least.

The size of the station was becoming more apparent the closer they got and soon it was all the camera could see. Peepers spent the next few minutes circling the station, trying to find an entry point large enough for the Skullship.

“There!” Dom pointed at the screen. “We can get in through there.”

Peepers zoomed the camera in and found what Dom had seen. The opening was on the far side of the diamond. It was impossible for them to get there in the Skullship without being seen. Then again there was no sign of any army or security system so far. Which only added to the tension.

Suddenly a sharp, mechanical arm shot out from the surface of the diamond and stabbed the missile, shutting off their camera feed.

“So there is some security then.” Peepers said after the silence went on for too long.

“Did you see those other gates! There must be thousands of them, all funnelling souls to that monstrosity!” Sylvia was very alarmed. “This just turned from a mission to save the Galaxy to saving the Universe!”

They all looked at each other.

“What?!” Was all Lord Hater could say.

* * *

“You can't bring her back from the dead!”

“But I'm not going to. You are.”

“What?”

“I'm not a Nomad but I know you can heal physical wounds and bring people back from near-death.”

Wander rubbed his arm. “It's true, but it doesn't work on anyone who is already gone.”

“No, it doesn't. But what if you were given access to millions of souls all touched by Nomads as well as the souls of those same Nomads? What then? Do you think with enough power that you can rewrite history?”

Wander was silent. He didn't have an answer. In all his travels through the Universe he had seen many spectacular, impossible things. But, never once, had he seen someone come back from the dead.

“Think about it Wander. If you saved her then none of this would have happened. I wouldn't be responsible for so many deaths. Your Galaxy would be left untouched. Isn't that the preferable outcome?”

Wander considered. By saving Milna he would not only be saving her life but of all the lives that Olin had taken since her death. It would mean saving so many lives throughout history. And saving the souls of the people currently being used as part of Olin's plan. Would it really be so bad to help Olin achieve his dream and undo all the damage he had caused?

He felt like it was an easy choice to make, to agree and save Milna. But something was holding him back. These was something clawing at the back of his mind. A warning that something was wrong.

“What if you make the same mistake again?” Was that it? Was that the question that his subconscious mind had been wondering? It didn't feel right. “Milna will be alive but you will go back to being who you were at that time. What makes you think it will turn out differently?”

“I know it will!” Olin shouted at him. “I've spent lifetimes preparing for this day and I won't let you ruin it for me by asking hypothetical questions! I loved my sister, more than anything in this cold Universe. She meant everything to me. There was no need for her to die.”

Olin was close to Wander now, standing over him. “I'm not asking you to _end_ a life to save millions. I'm asking you to _save_ a life to save millions. It shouldn't be a hard decision.”

Wander scratched the back of his head. Why was this so hard? Was he worried about changing the lives of so many people throughout history? Was it his right to alter the lives of so many people, to change the experiences that they had because of Olin? What would that Universe look like? Would Wander have met Sylvia? Would he have wandered the same Galaxies? And what about Dom?

Olin continued to stare at him. There was something he was still not seeing.

He could feel his mind tearing itself apart, pulling in two different directions. Both roads led to very different outcomes and he feared them both. He wished his friends were with him. He wished Dom was there, if for no other reason than for him to feel comforted by her presence.

“Even if I did agree to your plan, how would I be able to save Milna? She died so long ago in a Galaxy I've never been to.”

“I know it will work. I built this machine with one purpose. All I need from you is your co-operation.”

Wander closed his eyes. Then opened them. He saw the souls continue to travel towards the station. Their lives now in his hands.

“Okay, I'll help you."

* * *

The Skullship was ready. Dom tested her lava powers. Hater sparked his green lightning. Peepers cocked his blaster rifle. And Sylvia loaded up with every type of weapon and explosive they had on board. There was no telling what they were flying into and what kind of defences were inside the diamond station but that didn't concern them. Sylvia thought of Wander, and how she wanted nothing more than to see him back along side her.

“This is it. There's no turning back.”

Peepers took control of the Skullship and flew it towards the giant ring. “Are we really about to save the Universe? I never thought that would be something I would say out loud.”

They all nodded.

Peepers pushed the lever forward. They hit the ring at full speed and were soon instantaneously transported to the other side of the Universe. The massive diamond station was silently waiting for them.

Hater stood next to the small Commander. “Take us in Peepers.”

“Yes, sir.”

Peepers piloted the Skullship towards the station. There was no sign of any counter-attacks. Dom was growing more concerned. She looked through the eyes of the Skullship, trying to spot anything that would hinder their progress. That was when she saw it. Large, bladed tentacles came charging towards the ship and embedding themselves into the hull.

“What was that?” Hater asked as the alarm started to ring.

“Something has taken hold of the ship. We're stuck.”

The sharp tendrils started to constrict around the Skullship, digging deeper into the hull. Crushing and slicing their way through the ship.

Dom scowled. She could here the tentacles cutting their way through the ship. They were close. Any second now and they will be in the bridge, ready to tear them apart.

“It's time to make a stand. The Universe is counting on us. Wander is counting on us.” Dom activated her lava. The heat was the most intense she had ever felt it.

“And we'll do it together.” Sylvia said as she came up behind her, standing on her left. With Hater joining her on her right. The three of them held ready, waiting as the tentacles slammed against the door, piercing the metal.

Dom had a determined look in her eyes. “Peepers, be ready to take us to that station.”

Peepers tightened his grip.

“Time to save the Universe.”

* * *

Olin took Wander to the centre of the station. A massive, glass orb took up most of the room they were in. Inside the orb Wander could see all the souls that had made it this far, it was starting to look full. And even from where he was standing he could sense their fear and uncertainty.

Wander looked up at Olin. “What do I do?”

“Reach out to them. Let them come to you. I'll be here at your side.” Olin placed a comforting hand on Wander's back, encouraging him to move forward.

Wander did as he asked and placed a furry hand on the smooth glass surface and opened his mind. He felt millions of minds crowd towards him, all trying to speak to him. In his mind he could see the souls and the part of them that was touched by a Star Nomad. They were beautiful. Just as distinct and varied as they would be inside their real bodies. He laughed as they came closer.

“Accept them Wander. It's almost time. Take my hand.”

Wander reached out with his other hand and felt Olin take it. There was silence at first, the voices of the souls went quiet. Then a spark appeared. The spark grew into a flame. The flame grew into a soul. The face of that soul looked similar to Olin. Milna. She was here. Now.

That wasn't right.

Wander was supposed to follow Olin's memories through time and save Milna back then. He was going to ask Olin what was happening when the horror of what he was actually doing became known to him.

Looking at Milna no saw that her soul didn't just reappear because of him but rather it was being reconstructed by the other souls. Olin had no intention of changing history. This had been his plan all along. Wander had been tricked into bringing Milna back at the cost of millions of lives.

Wander tried to release his grasp on the souls, trying to rip his mind away from them but Olin's tightened his grip on Wander. Keeping him pinned both in body and mind.

“I learned a lot during my travels. More than I admitted to you. I'm sorry for tricking you but there was no other way I could convince you. I hope you can forgive me.”

Wander opened his mouth to say something but the words failed to come. He was trapped. Forced to watch as Olin recreated Milna through him. Watched as the countless souls were being turned into a piece of her.

But he also felt something else. There was an untapped power within these souls that he could see. A chance for him to do something never before attempted by anyone in the Universe.

_To be Continued..._


End file.
